


Grief

by Sugar_n_spice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Mentioned Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_n_spice/pseuds/Sugar_n_spice
Summary: Everyone deals with grief differently. Some need space, others need support.Set post-Requiem, because I didn’t feel that the series addressed the aftermath well enough.





	Grief

Gasping, Michelangelo flailed awake. Yet another nightmare, or rather disturbing memory, had troubled his sleep. Ever since watching his father plummet from the top of the building in a gut-wrenching defeat by the Shredder, he had not managed a single dreamless night. Mikey pressed his face into his pillow, attempting to stifle his sobs. His brothers seemed to be dealing with Splinter’s loss much better than he, and he didn’t want them to think of him as weak or babyish.  
After laying awake for the better part of an hour, he realized that sleep would be much harder to attain than he had hoped. With a tremulous sigh, he decided to go get a snack, in hopes that having something to take his mind off the memories would help him calm down. Determined not to disturb any of his brothers, Mikey tiptoed to the kitchen, and turned on the small light over the sink. Quietly rummaging through the cabinets, he gathered the makings for his favorite comfort drink: hot chocolate.  
What he had not anticipated was how the sight of something as simple as his father’s tea canister would cause him to lose the tenuous control he had in his emotions. With a low keen, he crumpled to the ground, wrapped his arms around his knees and began to sob once more.  
~~  
Grunting as he rolled out of his hammock, Raph fumbled towards the door. Despite a hard session with his punching bag, he hadn’t been able to quiet his mind enough to sleep. He decided the next best thing would be watching TV until he managed to drift off.  
As his made his way through the hall, an odd sound caught his ear. Stiffening and stepping closer to the wall, he cocked his ear to listen. After a moment, the sound repeated: a quakey gasp that sounded just a step down from hyperventilation. Quickly, he followed the noise to the kitchen. The dim light above the stove was on, but he didn’t see anyone. Then a quiet sob echoed from behind the island. Dashing over, Raph was worried to see his youngest brother crumpled on the floor and struggling to stifle his tears.  
“Mikey?” He called gently. “Hey Mike, look at me bud!” When his brother finally lifted his head, the look on his face nearly broke Ralph’s heart. Swollen, red-rimmed eyes sat above trembling lips, with tears dripping off of normally cheerful features.  
“R-raph?” Mikey’s voice was hoarse and shaking. “What are you doing?”  
“Well I was going to watch TV,” the emerald skinned turtle replied as he knelt by his brother, “but I heard a noise and decided to check it out. What’s wrong? Are you okay?”  
“No.” Was the short reply, as Mikey dropped his head back onto his knees. “I tried… I wanted to be strong… why can’t I be like you guys?”  
“What the heck are you talking about, nutball?” Raph demanded, sliding an arm around the distraught turtle next to him.  
“I just… well…. you guys are so much better at being okay since…. well, since.” Raph screwed his eyes shut, realizing what Mikey was talking about.  
“Don’t believe it.” He stated quietly.  
“Don’t believe what?”  
“That we’re okay. None of us are okay. Leo sits in the dojo and talks to Master Splinter like he’s still here. Don is buried in his work, I don’t think he’s eaten more than four meals in the past five days. And me… well, I’ve had more practice at burying my feelings. But even I’m having trouble sleeping.” Tightening his grip on his brother, he eased Mikey into leaning on him.  
“Why can’t we talk about it?” Mikey asked, his voice cracking.  
“Huh?”  
“Why can’t we talk about what happened? Any time I try, you guys shut me up or go away.” The question hung in the air for a moment as Raph pondered.  
“Well,” he responded slowly, “I think we’re all dealing with it differently. I just try not to think about it. But, Mikey, if you gotta talk I’ll let you talk. I don’t wanna have to find you on the floor again.” Mikey sniffed and scrubbed his hand across his face.  
“Thanks Raph” he mumbled, turning fully into the embrace and hanging on for dear life. They sat like that for a while before Mikey finally pulled back.  
“I, uh… I need some water,” he said with a watery laugh. “But that really helped, thanks.” Standing and shaking off the stiffness that had developed from being on the hard floor for so long, Raph gave his brother a hand up.  
“Any time, baby bro. Just don’t bottle it up until it gets to that point again, okay?” Mikey leaned in for another quick hug, nuzzling Ralph’s cheek on the way.  
“I’ll try. I love you, bro.”  
When he pulled away, Raph surreptitiously wiped a few tears from his own eyes, then turned to the living room.  
“Well, I’ll be watching TV,” he gruffly explained. “You… uh, you’re welcome to join me if you want.” The grateful smile he received was answer enough, so he guided Mikey toward the living room. Tonight, just being with each other would be helpful.


End file.
